


Power Outage

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru can't stand the noisy neighbors during a power outage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written at odd hours of the morning. Enjoy~

He'd been doing his school work when the lights suddenly cut out, the TV turning off and his laptop indication that it had stopped charging. Yuzuru sighed softly, closing his book. He shuffled into the kitchen, opened the drawer containing emergency necessities, and pulled out a few candles and a flashlight.

He set one candle on the coffee table and lit it, placing the others down next to it so he knew where to find them, before settling back down on the couch, the flashlight in his lap. He leaned back against the arm rest and slid down to make himself comfortable. Yuzuru had just started drifting off to sleep when a loud thump sounded from the floor above. He rolled his eyes. 'The neighbors, again.' He rolled toward the back of the couch and struggled to relax again.

Another loud thud had him sitting upright, running his hand through his hair. He groaned and grabbed the flashlight as he stood and stretched. He turned the light on and looked around for his phone, locating it on the kitchen counter. He flipped the light off, then sent a quick text to Javier asking if the power was also out in his place.

Javi took almost no time to reply, confirming that yes, the power was out, no, he wasn't asleep, and yes, Yuzuru could crash at his place if his neighbors were too loud or if he was lonely or scared or just wanted to. Yuzuru rolled his eyes at the last bit and slipped his phone into his pocket. He blew out the candle and made his way to the bedroom, using the flashlight to quickly pack an overnight bag before exiting the apartment, making sure to grab his skate bag on the way out. He locked the door behind him and praised whatever god smiled down on him that Javier lived within walking distance.

Within a few minutes, Yuzuru found himself knocking lightly on the Spaniard's door. Javier greeted him warmly, taking his bags and closing the door behind him. "Neighbors again?" the older man asked, seeing the disgruntled look on Yuzu's face.

Yuzuru nodded, sighing. "I think someone fell, but then they got louder."

Javier chuckled, ruffling the younger man's hair. He left the skate bag by the door, but took the overnight bag and Yuzuru's hand, leading him to the bedroom. "Make yourself at home." Yuzuru nodded, taking the bag from him and setting it at the end of the bed. He unzipped the largest compartment and pulled out a Winnie the Pooh plush and his green plaid blanket.

"Necessities," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed, but also knowing Javier wouldn't judge him for his childish possessions.

Javier just smiled and picked up Pooh, arranging him neatly between the pillows on the bed. He took the blanket from the Japanese man, unfolding it and smoothing it across the comforter already on the bed. "Perfect!" He grinned, turning to Yuzuru with a thumbs up, making the other man smile in return. "What's for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

Yuzuru shrugged. "Can't cook. There is diner down the street," he suggested, once again reaching into the bag and producing his wallet.

"Sounds good to me, but you won't need that. It's my treat," Javi replied, grin still plastered on his face.

"Fine, but I pay next time," Yuzuru pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Javier laughed and wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulder, leading him from the apartment.

They took the stairs down, nearly falling on the way because Javi wouldn't let go of Yuzu, and when Yuzuru ducked down to slip out from under his arm, Javier toppled forward. He caught himself on the railing as Yuzu snickered quietly, continuing down to the bottom. Javier lightly bumped his shoulder when he caught up, and Yuzuru feigned injury before erupting into giggles.

Once out of the building, they turned right towards the diner, and Yuzuru quieted down, staring distractedly up at the moon. Javier glanced over to him, tilting his head to the side. "What are you thinking about, hmmm?" he asked.

Yuzuru shook his head. "Nothing," he responded, blushing and staring down at his hands clasped in front of him.

Javier smiled softly, once again wrapping his arm around Yuzuru's shoulder. "Thinking about someone?" he teased, reaching up to pinch the smaller man's cheek. Yuzuru's face turned a darker shade of red, but he kept quiet. "Digame!" the Spaniard demanded. "Who is it? Is she cute? Does she skate? Do I know her?"

Yuzuru sighed, resigning to his fate. "Cute, yes. Skate, also yes. And you know," he answered, looking at anything but the man next to him.

"Oh? But you can't say who?" Javier chuckled, leaving the topic alone for the moment and, instead, discussing Yuzuru's beautiful quadruple loop and how he still finds it fascinating that Yuzuru wants to try and do so many things with his skating.

Yuzuru released a soft sigh of relief at the subject change as they approached the diner. He modestly told Javier that it wasn't all that great, and other skaters are doing amazing things, as well.

They were seated at a booth in the back of the eatery, away from prying eyes. They placed their orders and fell into a comfortable silence, both exhausted from practice earlier in the day and the trouble caused by the power outage.

It wasn't long before their meals arrived and both men started eating their burgers. After a few minutes, Yuzuru set his back down on the plate, taking a drink to hide the slowly developing blush making its way across his cheeks. Silence allowed time for thinking, and thinking right now only led back to the previous conversation. He set the glass on the table and stared intently down at his plate. "You," he mumbled.

Javier looked up from his own food, tilting his head. "I didn't catch that."

Yuzuru wasn't entirely sure he could repeat himself. He finally looked up, meeting Javier's eyes across the table. "You," he said just a bit louder, hoping that Javier would understand.

Javier pointed to himsef as realization dawned on him. "Of all people, Yuzuru Hanyu, it's me?" He chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

Yuzuru dropped his head, sensing rejection in the near future, and he didn't want to be around to face it. He got up from the table without a word and quickly walked out, embarrassed, Javier's laugh playing in his mind.

"Yuzu, wait!" he heard the older man call out behind him, but he couldn't turn around. Tears streaked his face as he ran the few blocks to his apartment complex.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he sobbed, realizing that his keys, his skates, and Winnie were all still at Javier's place. He sat down against the door, pulling his knees to his chest and crying into them. He heard footsteps running up the nearby stairs, and he searched his pockets again for his keys. He couldn't be seen out here. He knocked his head back against the door, closing his eyes and taking deep, shaky breaths. The footsteps stopped, and it could only mean one thing. Someone had noticed him.

He opened his eyes to the last person he wanted to see and sighed, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. "Querido, Por qué estás llorando?" Javier asked quietly, kneeling down and taking Yuzuru's face in his hands. He wiped at the wet streaks, brushing the tears away, even as new ones formed. He sat down beside the crying man and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yuzuru leaned into his arms, his mind and heart racing. "Is it because I laughed, cariño?" Javier sighed and stood up, pulling the other man with him. "Come on. I'll explain, but let's go home, yeah?" Yuzuru nodded, allowing himself to be half led, half carried the two blocks to Javier's apartment.

The power was still out, but they made their way to the bedroom and crawled into bed, curling up under the blankets. Yuzuru snuggled Winnie against his chest and waited patiently for Javier's explanation.

Javier gently stroked Yuzuru's cheek with his thumb and smiled sweetly. "I wasn't laughing because I thought you were joking." Yuzuru nodded in understanding. "Or because I don't think you're good enough. Quite the opposite, actually. You can do a lot better than me, but really? It's me? It's a shock."

Yuzuru looked up from petting Pooh affectionately. He shot a glare to the older man and muttered, "I don't want anyone but you. No one is better."

Javier ruffled his hair. "Well if you really want me, I'm yours for the taking."

Yuzuru's eyes grew wider, surprised. "For real?" Javier nodded, and a bright smile took over Yuzuru's face. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Spaniard, nuzzling his neck, then pulled back to look him in the eye. "Not joking, right?" he asked. Javier answered by pressing his lips against Yuzuru's and running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
